A Puppet's Tease
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Sasori caught Deidara jerking off and teased him, but then turned into something better. YAOI/LEMON Pairing: Sasori/Deidara


**This is deticated to my fan, sweetdreams705, who loves Sasori&Deidara pairing ^-^**

Deidara was very horny and silently relieving himself in his bed when, "Deidara, what are you doing?" He quickly stopped and muttered, "Nothing un." Sasori smirked and stood next to his bed, "Were you jerking off?" "NO un!"

Sasori chuckled as he loved to infuriate him; it was too easy. "Deidara?" He groaned, "What is it Danna un?" He leaned closer, "You weren't doing anything inappropriate?" "No Danna un!"

"Let me see." He reached down underneath the blanket and easily found his erect cock in the open. The blonde blushed like crazy, "DANNA un?" He hastily pushed his hand away and hid himself underneath the covers.

Sasori licked his lips before yanking back the covers and straddled the blushing blonde, easily using his chakra threads to keep him from moving.

"So naughty Dei, you lied to your Danna." The boy pursed his cute lips and that made Sasori want him more. "N..n…no Danna, I wasn't lying. I just forgot un." How cute, trying to talk his way out since he knew he'd be punished. "I see, well let me refresh your memory brat."

* * *

><p>He took hold of his cock and started to stroke it firmly, "Ngh." "Is this sensation ringing a bell?" No answer from the whimpering artist; he stroked faster, "Don't keep me waiting Deidara." He gasped out, "It is Danna un." He knew he was close and purposefully tweaked the head with his fingertips and raked a nail across side. "AH!"<p>

Deidara came all over Sasori's hand and a little on his shirt. Sasori held up his hand and tsked, "Look what you did Dei; made such a mess on me." Deidara didn't look at him as he laid there flushed from his orgasm.

Sasori seductively started to lick the cum off his hand and was amused when Deidara stared nervously.

He slid his hand up Deidara's shirt and deftly pulled it off. "Danna un?" "I haven't given you your punishment yet Dei." He started to take off his pants but Deidara stopped him. "No Danna, don't un!" He slowly sought his lips out with his and began to kiss him passionately. The blonde tried to resist him, but soon gave in to the temptation.

Sasori was pleased that his Deidara willingly shoved his tongue into his own mouth at an attempt to gain dominance. While their epic tongue battle engaged, Sasori managed to get the rest of his clothes off and his as well.

This is what he's been wanting from his fellow artisan for a long time now. He attacked his neck with nips and gently rubbed a nipple. He arched his back and gasped from his Danna's touches; wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck to pull him closer. He glided his fingers into his mouth, "Suck them Dei."

He gladly did as his Danna wanted and coated them thoroughly with saliva. Sasori spread his legs and glided his slick finger in to penetrate him. Deidara groaned and bucked his hips up, but Sasori still had some chakra threads on him to keep him from fidgeting so much. He added a second finger and began a scissor-like motion to stretch him more.

Sasori watch him squirm uncontrollably and cooed as he added the last finger, "It'll feel better soon." Sure enough, Deidara's expression changed when he hit that spot that made his mind reel. "Ooooh!" He removed his fingers and replaced them with his throbbing cock.

* * *

><p>He gently started to go in and got halfway before his brat was in pain again, "Stop, it hurts un!" "Just endure a little more, I'm almost all the way in." Deidara nodded frantically and groaned from the unwanted stings before his Danna's cock was fully sheathed. "Please don't move Danna un." "I won't."<p>

Sasori released his threads and let him adjust to his size until he finally got the nod. He started to thrust faster than he intended, but he's been waiting for this so long and he was so damn tight! Deidara moaned loudly and cried out when he found his spot. "Right there Danna, do it again un!" "Of course Dei."

He pounded into his prostate and watched with lust filled eyes at his Dei roll back his eyes in bliss. "Apologize for lying to me Dei or I'll stop punishing you." "I..I'm…so….sorry Danna un." "For what?" "I…I'm sorry that…I lied to you un!"

He slowed down on purpose to see what his new uke would do, "No Danna, don't slow down un." "What do you wish for me to do then?" He pouted with those cute lips of his, "Please fuck me harder Danna. I want you to fuck me so bad un."

He went faster, "Why do you want _me_ to fuck you so badly?" Deidara gripped the sheets and blushed, "I love you un." It's about time he let it out. He leaned down and kissed him, "I love you too Dei. Want me to finish you?" "Pleeeeeease Danna un!"

He lifted his hips higher and pounded into him ruthlessly, hitting that spot over and over again. Deidara was pretty much screaming with pleasure now and that was music to Sasori's ears. "I CAN'T HOLD IT BACK UN!" "If you're going to scream Dei, scream out your lover's name!"

"DANNA, DANNA, OH DANNA UN!" He came all over his chest and his muscles clamped down on Sasori's cock. The sudden pressure made him go instantly, "DEIDARA!" He shuddered through his orgasm and filled his lover up to the brim with his load before pulling out.

He layed down and pulled him closer to hold him possessively, "Did you enjoy your new punishment?" Deidara tighten his grip on his Danna and murmured, Yes, I love you Danna un." Sasori smirked at his lover and tucked his hair behind his ear. "I love you too, my little uke."


End file.
